Hellsing Naruto, the beginnings
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: Naruto never knew about his family until he was taken away when he was young to be raised as the future heir of the Hellsing’s institute via his mother’s side. What would the impact of this Naruto have on the village of Konoha? Hellsing crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Naruto.

Hellsing Naruto, the beginnings

Summery: Naruto never knew about his family until he was taken away when he was young to be raised as the future heir of the Hellsing's institute via his mother's side. What would the impact of this Naruto have on the village of Konoha?

Chapter 1

In the hall of her chambers, Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingate Van Hellsing was standing before the portrait of her father, contemplating about the past recent event concerning of her jail time and freedom.

She was the heir of the Hellsing Organization whose job was to eliminate vampires who threaten God and Her Majesty, the Queen of England. The Hellsing Organization was powerful in many way except it uses unorthodoxly way to rid vampires. What better way to rid of these freaks by using the vampires themselves?

Freaks were something Integra say to insult the undead for the horrible things that happened for the short period of time. Integra never thought in her life, she would see the Hellsing Organization dwindle down to almost nothing. Hellsing's base was destroyed twice, not only that she was bitten twice once by that wannabe sister freak and by Incognito. Luckily Integra was not turned into a vampire or a ghoul, a soulless entity. She had how ever to take medication which consisted some silver in order to stop the possible transformation to the undead.

You may wonder who is Incognito? Well Incognito was the key point of the downfall of the Hellsing Organization. After Integra confronted Incognito, he was some damn powerful shaman freak who wreaked the entire base of the Hellsing Organization. He didn't do it alone though. He had backup strangely made up of humans by the help from The Convention of Twelve.

The Twelve who are also known as the Knights of the Round Table, are a secret society of Knights made up from the top nobility, members of the Parliament or powerful military leaders, who manipulate the life of England. They are in a way the Men In Black (MIB) whose job is not to reveal the public about vampires as the MIB's job is not to reveal the existence of aliens.

Integra was a member of that organization for more than two decades until she was betrayed thanks to one of these members who turned out to be a traitor. Because of a lack of communication, many innocent lives were lost such as England's police and the SWAT team. Not only that even though, the Round Table knew that Integra was innocent, they left her rot in the jail cell while they went to cover their mistakes. They made the vampires the terrorists, Hellsing some hired militia, and British police forces, the good guys. In a way, the existence of vampires was kept a secret but at the cost of an innocent.

While in jail Integra knew the longer the wait, more would think of her as a true criminal. So she got her servant Alucard to quickly go to the rest of the eleven men of round table to find out who was the traitor. She also gave him permission to do whatever it took to get the information out of these eleven men. Alucard happily agreed. He scared the hell out of ten innocent men by kidnapping all of them and tied them up in one room. The last name turned out to be the traitor and was used as an example. It was so obvious that he was a traitor since Alucard caught him packing up and leaving the country of England. Alucard used the traitor in front of the other ten men to let Integra go from jail or else face the rogue vampire.

The ten men had no desire to turn to the undead quickly organized Integra's release and inform the public about the wrong accusation by replacing the traitor as the one who set up the many deaths of armed police force. But even with the Queen's blessing aka pardon for Sir Integra, the Hellsing organization's reputation was in shambles. The public was still skeptical of this new profound event.

After the Incognito incident which Alucard killed that shaman, Hellsing had lost all their soldiers including Commander Peter Fargason who used to command the entire Hellsing forces. There were only three left, one human and two vampires.

The first was her butler Walter C. Dornez. Walter was no regular butler. He was a weapon specialist and he is still to this day one of the most capable Hellsing operatives.

He is able to wielding razor-sharp threads from a special pair of rings he puts on. Even at his old age, Walter can still string his way through hordes of the undead. He is also Integra's personal adviser who as the head of the organization had to make numerous difficult choices such as whether or not to kill innocents in order to accomplish mission objectives. He was so efficient in killing that Alucard nicknamed him the 'Angel of Death'.

Alucard was a powerful vampire, more powerful than any vampire to this day. Some says he is the most ancient vampire to this day. Nobody know who he really is, even her master. He is known very well by his trademarks of wearing a wide flapping fedora hat and a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses. The only person who could answer was her father. Her father had wards and ancients seals in place to bind Alucard to her bloodline. But not only that, it also bound his fledgling vampire, Seras Victoria.

Seras Victoria was a policewoman who got in a predicament at a ghoul-infested town, Cheddar, where a vampire dressed as a priest took control of the town and turned its inhabitants into ghouls aka zombies. She was then taken hostage by the fake priest as a human shield from Alucard. Alucard gave her two choices which were to die together with the vampire or be turned into a vampire herself and live. She chose to live fearing death itself. So he turned her into a vampire after the bullet pieced both of the girl's and the priest's hearts. Thanks to her virgin blood, she was able to survive the transformation without becoming a ghoul. To this day, she still struggle with her humanity and her new life as a vampire.

Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingate Van Hellsing went back and sat down at her comfortable chair. She knew that there was not much Hellsing could do now. The job of killing these vampires were temporarily given to the Iscariot organization. It is also a top-secret faction of the Vatican charged with the active pursuit of demons and heretics. Sir Integra did not like the idea since England is a Protestant country, not a Catholic one. Their damn idea of saving everyone from damnation is pathetic. If their job was to kill the undead, why in the hell did they kill her men too? She suspected it was just because they were not Catholic. After all they were like preaching that the Incognito fiasco was God's divine punishment on the Hellsing institute for not being Catholic. What kind of joke is that?

The recruiting was going slowly and it was at least a year needed to replace all lost trained men. Integra did not like the idea since it time she didn't have. She had to find out where the freak-chips, a microchip that gave human vampire-like characteristics when implanted, were coming from. But to no avail any answers were found, nor who was behind the chips.

Integra sighed. She knew that she needed to find an heir soon. The reason is that if she died, that meant Alucard would be freed. She shuddered at the thought of the havoc he would put upon humanity. After being freed from jail, she had gotten her butler Walter to find any information about the relatives of the Hellsing family. It was taking a while to look in the family achieves, hoping there is one. Integra wasn't even sure if she wanted to get marry at all. After all she dressed like a man.

Then the door knocked.

Integra looked at the tv screen which showed the person behind the door via a security camera. You couldn't be too careful these days of who it could be anyone since the Hellsing institute was still in reconstruction from the damages of the Incognito fiasco. The person was her butler; therefore she let him in via a buzzing sound.

"Greetings Sir Integra," said Walter holding a folder.

"Greetings, Walter. Have you found any info?"

"Yes I have," replied Walter as he gave the folder to her.

Integra flipped through pages of the report until she came to the report about her nephew's life in Konoha. As she read, her clenching of her fists, the twitch in her eye and the bulging vein on her forehead became noticeable. Walter became a little nervous but who wouldn't if one had read at the report.

"It seems that I have a nephew that I didn't even know existed. Apparently my supposed to be dead sister had tried to live a life without being caught in the world of the Hellsing family. Are you sure the report is accurate?" asked Integra.

"Yes, Sir Integra. It seems that your nephew was treated like this during his entire childhood yet to this day. This is not the first assassination attempted. There were also attempts by his keeper, his landlord, and his nanny. He lives in isolation barely living on food except instant food and dry milk."

"And nobody dares to help him such as putting him at an orphanage, like the head of that village of Konoha? As a prankster, I doubt he done any harm to the villagers," inquired Integra.

"There is a thorough report on the boy as well in there. Inside Naruto Uzumaki is sealed the legendary fox demon, Kyuubi since Yondaime was unable to defeat the nine tails demon. It seems that Yondaime is your nephew's father…."

"HIS FATHER!" exploded Integra which Walter cringed.

"Uh yes… According to the reports, village of Konoha was under attack by the demon. Yondaime sealed the demon within his son to protect the village but the cost was high since end result was for him sacrificing his life in the process. Yondiame's wish was for Naruto to be remembered as a hero by the people of the village. Unfortunately for him, it did not turn out the way his father predicted. The villagers needed something to blame for their losses onto, so they chose him as the perfect candidate. The adults of the village treated him as nothing more than the demon that has attacked the village."

"And I thought my childhood was bad enough," said Integra coldly.

"Well the Sandaime tried to outlaw the mentioning of the demon…

"But it backfire by having the parents telling their children to not go near the boy without any reasons. I'm not so surprise. Once an idiot, will always be an idiot, Tell me about this seal thing," said Integra coldly.

"The seal thing is at the very end of the file," responded Walter.

Integra looked at it and was very shocked. It was a good thing she didn't have anything in her cough or else she would have choked or spit out.

"That buffoon! Yondiame tried to duplicate the same method my father did to bound Alucard to my will!"

"What do you mean?" solicited Walter.

"It means that my nephew's father is an idiot. He tried to control something beyond his power. Instead of binding the demon as a whole, he only bounded his spirit. That's not good; the seal needs to be fixed somehow. Soon my nephew's mind will suffer and he will die in a mental hospital thinking he's some demon thanks to the stupid villagers. He will need some training soon if he's going to take my place as the future heir to the Hellsing's establishment."

"So what will you do then?" implored Walter.

"Simple, I'll bail him out from that hellhole place called Konoha. ALUCARD!" she shouted. A moment later, something came to her.

"You call, Master?" asked Alucard who phased through the wall of Integra's office.

"Obviously, Alucard I want you read this file especially the location of this Konoha place.

As Alucard read the report, she turned to her butler.

"Walter, does Naruto know about his other relatives or his father?" asked Integra.

Walter shook his head. "No, he is not even aware of the truth of his parentage nor about his father being Yondiame."

"Then perhaps it is time we introduced Naruto to his other family."

"So what are your orders my master?" Asked Alucard after skimming through the report.

"Go to Konoha and bring my nephew here and everything that belongs to his parents. I think that it is time for him and I finally to meet each other." replied Integra with a smirk.

"As you wish!" said the vampire. As he was about to leave, Integra called him for the last time.

"Oh Alucard?"

"Yes Master?" he said as he turned around.

"Have fun…"

Alucard gave a huge grin. "Are you sure?"

Sir Integra raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you questioning my orders?"

"Of course not, my Master. It is truly a lovely evening tonight," said Alucard as he gave a bow and left abruptly in the same manner he had came.

"With all respect Sir Integra, are you that's a good idea?" asked Walter. He knew that the idea Alucard's of having fun was to blow things up including people.

Integra gave a smirk. After a pause, she spoke. "Of course, nobody abuse the future heir to the Hellsing's institute and gets away with it. If these people think my nephew's pranks are demonic, wait until they get a taste of the undead."

Walter shuddered at that the thoughts of what these villagers will face. May God be with them, when they faced the practical jokes of one of the most powerful vampires.

Author's notes:

Okay first thing, I hope I was able to introduce the characters from Hellsing even if you havn't watch the series.

I notice that in Naruto, it's always something about his father never his mother, so I thought why not for once do something about the mother.

How old do you want Naruto be when he gets rescued? I'm not sure about the age myself.

One last thing, I need perhaps a beta reader who know more about the Nartuo series than I do, I'm only on the first volume and I only saw the first episode. So I need a time line of what happen in the series. I don't care if you spoiled me at all.

PS. If you don't know the importance of Alucard, here's a clue. Who is the king of all vampire? Compare that with the name, Alucard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Naruto.

Hellsing Naruto, the beginnings

Summery: Naruto never knew about his family until he was taken away when he was young to be raised as the future heir of the Hellsing's institute via his mother's side. What would the impact of this Naruto have on the village of Konoha?

Chapter 2

It was night time and Alucard was sitting on a tree watching the front gates of Konoha. Somehow he was intrigued by the hidden village of the leaf. The village was not defiantly city like with cars and street lights. It was as if he went back in time, back before the industrial revolution happened. The place he was at Konoha's wall was indeed made of stone unlike most cities which were made of concrete.

Alucard noticed that people who passed the guards had to show some paper. He wasn't stupid. His master didn't give him any passport or visa. So that must mean only one thing.

FUN!

Yes, normally he would get go to the gates and start to scare them until they pissed themselves with the face of his. But, he refrained from that idea. That would cause more people to come and they would just hamper from his search and destroy mission….

Uh scratch that, he meant search and rescue mission. His master would have his head on a sliver platter if she found out that her nephew somehow got into some 'accident' such as getting caught in the crossfire of Alucard's infamous gun battles.

He looked at the report once again. He was supposed to find somebody by the name Uzumaki Naruto. Yet Alucard didn't have much info on him. A picture would be nice at least. Alucard was annoyed. Maybe this is what his master felt whenever he did his pranks. He had to get some fun according to her orders!

"A spiky blond Raman eating boy at the age of six with whisker marks on both cheek," muttered Alucard from the report. "Great description, no height, no nothing…"

Alucard fumed at the thought of looking over this place to find Naruto. This must be something that his master Integra, had once conveniently forgotten to mention to him. Maybe this was payback for the prank he had done to her a few months ago.

Alucard chuckled. Perhaps Integra was beginning to lighten up from that stern stoic work of hers. Like somebody said once, all work and no play.

Well since he could not go normally to the gates, he'll just have to sneak in then. One of Alucard's ability is to pass through solid objects. Therefore, it would obvious that he'll just walk through the wall guarding Konoha with ease.

Casually walking around the borders, he waited like as anybody would for the guards to turn their back. There he slipped into the walls. It was just simple as that.

But there was a problem. While Alucard could go though wall, he couldn't see what was on the other side of the wall. So he crashed into somebody, knocking the person down with that person's groceries going all over the place.

The person who Alucard had knocked down was a woman and she was about to curse the person until she gulped. The offender was dressed in the turn of the century clothing, with a red trench coat and a matching fedora.

"What's wrong, the cat got your tongue?" he asked. The woman wanted to scream but her voice box wouldn't work for the moment. Instead she spoke in an incoherent blob.

"Who…who… are you?" stuttered the woman in fear.

The rogue vampire looked around and saw that the woman had brought some baby formula and diapers. Therefore she must be a parent and she must somehow at least have a child. Alucard then thought up an idea as he gave a malicious smile which freaked the woman out. He remembered one time during his past mission at some orphanage, that human especially children feared of a certain somebody especially at night. Alucard decided to use it to his advantage.

"I am the Boogie Man! I have come to feed on lone people that walk on the night just like you. The child of yours looks like a good snack…" Alucard spoke as he bared his fangs.

There was only one thought going though the woman's mind, the Boogie Man! She knew about it as a child but never thought this would be the day, she would meet him. There was only one thing to do which she wetted herself.

"You…you never will get my child!" she attempted to say in bravery but was obviously failing to do so. Luckily for her if Alucard wasn't wearing his pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses; she would faint on the spot.

"Foolish woman, you are weak and I know you're lying right now! But I'll spare you and your miserable child if you can tell me something!"

The woman seeing there was perhaps a chance of escaping that red demon, decided to take that chance and she asked him.

"Tell me where this Uzumaki Naruto child lives! Lie to me once again and you'll face something worst than death!" Alucard ordered.

"The demon child? He lives there at a small rundown apartment over there at the dumpster!" panicked the lady as she looked and pointed to the direction of where he lived. Better to sacrifice that demon than her family.

When she looked back at him, she saw Alucard's eyes and her eyes became glazed. One of Alucard's ability is hypnosis. The person, who falls into Alucard's hypnotic powers, will go into a trancelike state that resembles sleep but is induced by Alucard's suggestions which the person is willing to accept.

"You won't consciously remember anything that happened. You only will remember that you were walking until you slipped on a puddle of water spilling your items. You will not care how you did since you have a child in need of care. When I say bye, you will be awaken and will remember nothing of what you've heard during your trance, but you'll do as you've been told anyway. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" replied the lady in a monotone voice. Alucard paused for a moment thinking of releasing the woman from his clutch but decided to put his little touch for an added fun.

"When anybody says 'potato' you will slap them in the face. Bye," said Alucard as he zoomed away towards the place where Uzumaki Naruto would be.

The woman woke up and realized her surroundings. She snapped out from her demeanor and proceeded to collect her items. She went home forgetting everything that happened with the rogue vampire except she could not remember the reason of slapping her husband who claimed that she did every time he said a certain word. Perhaps this word was related to something since they were having 'potato' for dinner.

Alucard transported himself to the place where Uzumaki Naruto would be living. He saw Uzumaki's run-down apartment was there and at the corner there was a dumpster. He could tell this was the place since there was some sign that was spray painted on the door saying: "BEWARE OF DEMON"

Alucard's first impression?

"This is not fitting for a Hellsing, this is more for a mutt" Alucard sneered. He reminded himself that he was going to have a little chat with that Sandaime Sarutobi later on.

Alucard went to the front door and noticed that the door was unlocked.

"He leaves a door unlock at the time of night? Does he not fear of somebody trespassing?" Alucard pondered.

Alucard tiptoed into the room as the door creaked. He saw that the room was messy with things such as empty Raman packages being strewn around carelessly. With his sensitive ears, he heard a hissing noise. He wondered what the Raman loving boy would be doing at this time of night. Seeing a room light, he quietly took a peak

It seemed that somebody was doing some graffiti within the apartment. This person was defiantly not Naruto because the tall dark hair person was writing…

GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM YOU

"Hey Bob," said Alucard as he tapped onto the offender interrupting the person's vandalism.

As most people would do, the offender stopped what he was doing and looked behind him. The next thing that the guy saw was darkness.

"Heh, heh…" chuckled Alucard as the intruder crashed into the wall and slumped onto the ground. Luckily for the crook, Alucard didn't use his full strength. The air can that the person used rolled to the vampire's feet.

"Now to see what this Naruto wannabe has…" said Alucard as he started to go through the tantalizer's pocket. Alucard pilfered a wallet with not a whole lot of cash, a key to something, and some matches. Alucard briefly thought of lighting that person up. After all, all bad things must be burned. But he decided not to because he didn't want to attract more attention than he should for the time being.

"Time to take out the trash," muttered Alucard as he dragged the poor soul by its foot. Noting that the floor didn't have carpet and was instead made of wood, the person got a face full of splinters. Also couple with having his face dragged onto the hard rigid concrete. Ouch.

After opening the lid, tossing the condemn soul into the dumpster, and closing the lid, Alucard decided to do something extra to make sure that the trash stay at its place. Using his super human strength, Alucard flipped the dumpster upside down so the lid was at the bottom.

"Good luck for getting out of that problem, wannabe loser …" murmured Alucard

Alucard complotted on what he should do next. The kid wasn't at his house and he didn't have much of a lead. He decided to do what he always was good at. Alucard proceeded to eavesdrop onto the nearest living organisms near him which turned out be two women.

"Did you know that the demon spawn has left the park?"

"Really good grief, now my child can play there especially on the swings. That accused demon should have just die and leave us alone a long time ago."

"I know if it wasn't for that Fourth Hokage's wish, we would butcher him!"

Alucard's eyebrows started to twitch with anger. Nobody talks to the young Hellsing like that! He clamed down and he complemented the punishment for these two until he heard from the two ladies mentioning about hair spray and salon. Alucard grinned and lit two matches which he had taken from that punk earlier on. Now he just to wait for the right moment…

"Well thanks for the info, I'm going to the park to make double sure that the brat didn't do anything horrendous. I don't need my child to be scar for life."

As the ladies said their farewells to each other, there was a gust of wind that flew by them.

"What was that?" asked one of the ladies.

"I don't know…Huh? I smell smoke..." said the other.

They both then realized that their head was getting very hot and that each other's head was ablaze.

"Wah your hair is on fire!" screamed the ladies as they pointed to each other's head and they tried to put out the fire. The others bystanders panic and they tired to help them.

Alucard conveyed himself toward the direction of the park

He first sniggered at the thought of these pathetic humans. Ah yes, they were going need a wig soon, very soon.

At the park, there were a swarm of children playing and parents over seeing them.

Logically, the young blond wouldn't be here. Alucard knew if he asked any of them about this Uzumaki child, they'll ask too many questions.

Huh, what to do?

Alucard got another idea. Maybe he should pose as a bounty hunter. That should be enough for someone to point him where this prankster went anyway. If anyone wanted him to actually go through with it, well there will be hell to pay…

Alucard decided to go for it and went to a couple who was mentioning about seeing the horror for their eyes.

"Uh excuse me, have you seen some kid with whisker marks on both cheek?"

The couple stopped talking and looked behind them. They saw some red guy in very strange clothing. They could not see the person's face because that hideous hat was shadowing it.

"What would a guy like you be asking that thing? It's your best interest not to go near it," said the husband.

"Let's say, I've been hired to remedy that problem that Konoha has for years," answered Alucard.

The wife understood the underlining of the rogue vampire's words and pointed to the direction which the filthy nuisance went. Alucard quickly left without saying thanks. Normally, he would do something to the couple but this was not the time to do. He had more pressing issue such as finding the young whisker boy quickly so that he didn't have to keep searching for the boy.

The husband being puzzled with the strange guy's sudden leaving, asked his wife who in return slapped him. "You moron! That guy is an exterminator of our pest problem!"

On the top of the roof of a random house, Alucard was on the look out for the boy and found him with people not going near him.

'So that's the boy.' Alucard thought as he observed Naruto as he was getting scorn by all the people around him.

Alucard silently followed Naruto, hoping one roof to another. To his surprise, Naruto had stopped quite a few times. When he looked upwards in the direction where the vampire was, Alucard had to hide somewhere else from being seen. No good will come if he scared the boy too soon. As soon Naruto wasn't looking, Alucard would come out from his hiding place and followed boy for a while.

"Interesting… So he can sense my presence. That is not a complete surprise. After all, the boy is a Hellsing," Alucard chuckled.

Naruto felt the strange shiver run down his spine for what seemed to be the fourth time since leaving the park. It wasn't from the relentless cold glares since he was so used to it. It was something more devious. You know something within your guts that tells you something is defiantly wrong but you have no idea what it was?

Lost in his thoughts, Naruto accidentally bumped into a person. He was instantly thrown down onto the ground and he was a little bit dazed.

Alucard standing on top of another random roof, defaulted at the site. The boy was able to sense him yet the blond was unable to avoid an obvious collision. He had to admit the boy had potential but needed some definite refinement.

Interestingly, there was some sort of commotion. Instead of the usual human interaction of the offender apologizing and the victim accepting, there were lots of shouting about some damned demon fox and about dying sooner.

It seemed that the person Naruto bumped into was some drunkard who had a beer bottle.

What made Alucard's boiled was that the drunkard had knocked the boy down by slamming the bottle on the boy and that he was pointing the now broken bottle at the blond. Not only that, various people gathered around them to watch as if it was some entertainment. As they watched, they cheered the drunkard while they cursed obscenity at the young Hellsing.

Before the drunkard could strike again with the broken jagged bottle, Alucard whipped out his gun, took aim, and pulled the trigger.

BANG

The drunken man began to howl in pain as he clutched his former hand which held the broken bottle. That bottle was shattered into pieces. The gun Alucard used didn't use regular bullets, it used explosive rounds. That meant not only the bottle was shattered, the fingers of the drunken man were shattered as well. Since the man was in rage of feeling the pain on his hand, he used his other method of beating.

"DIE YOU PIECE OF FILTH!" the man screamed as he began to kick the boy.

"Time to finish this with a bang," snarled Alucard as his gun triggered once again.

The round had impacted onto the guy's kneecap shattering it into pieces. The guy went down for the count and he seemed to pass out perhaps because of the pain.

The crowd was silent for the moment. The young boy was scared during the moment of fear. Alucard thought now the danger had passed, somebody would take the injured man away, perhaps into jail and leave the boy alone.

But not everything always works that way.

"THE BOY HAS FINALLY SHOWED HIS TRUE SELF! KILL HIM!" shouted one of the villagers. Everybody who was at the show decided to attack the demon.

Naruto had this instinct that all animals have which is called the fight or the flight instinct. It automatically activates when the animal is in danger. It forces the animal to quickly make a decision on whether to fight the danger or flee from it. Since Naruto experienced many beating before, his decision is to run away from the crowd of people. He went straight to the forest which was at the very edge of Konoha.

Alucard mentally groaned at the villagers' stupidly. Really! How could a small boy do that much damage to the guy without even getting up? Ugh! Now he had to do some damage control or else his head would be really on the silver platter.

Author's notes:

Wow thanks for your help all!

I hope this is okay for the timing where Naruto gets picked up from Konoha.

Not sure if the fun that Alucard did to some villagers were good enough, if you people have any better idea do tell me.

I tired to email those people such as

DerektheRogue

Midnight's Requiem

RuByMoOn17

RaitenKitsune

Strangely I didn't get any reply from you. Seems either the reply review by fanfiction didn't work or it never got into your mail box. If you're interested yet again, tell me again thanks!

One last thing, what kind of moves do you want those ANBU use on Alucard? I can't update until I have some decent idea what moves are they. I'm pretty sure ANBU use moves to kill people.


End file.
